UN DÍA MARAVILLOSO
by Aquaticprincess
Summary: Ash tiene una sorpresa para Misty, así que la invita a tener su primera cita en un día de campo ¿De qué tratará dicha sorpresa?


**UN DÍA MARAVILLOSO**

 **Pokeshipping Week Dia 4: Primer Beso**

 **Sinopsis: Ash tiene una sorpresa para Misty, así que la invita a tener su primera cita en un día de campo ¿De qué tratará dicha sorpresa?**

 **Pokemon no me pertenece sino a Satoshi Tajiri y a Nintendo.**

—Entonces nos vamos mamá, por favor cuiden bien de pikachu y azumarrill —decía el muchacho mientras tomaba la canasta con las cosas necesarias para poder tener su primera cita con la chica que más amaba ¿estas lista Mist? —le preguntó obteniendo una respuesta inmediata de su acompañante.

—¡Por supuesto Ash! me moría de ganas por ir de día campo aquí en pueblo Paleta, es un lugar tranquilo con paisajes hermosos —Expresó la pelirroja muy emocionada

—Pues vámonos entonces —Le dijo mientras le ofrecía uno de su brazos para que ella pudiera tomarlo, hecho que provocó un levo sonrojo en la pelirroja y que luego una sonrisa brotara de sus labios.

—¡Vaya que galán señor Ketchum! —el joven solo atinó a sonreír para luego 1girase nuevamente a hacia dónde estaba su madre —¡Adiós mamá! ¡Adiós Mrs. Mime! después ambos encaminarse hacia la puerta de salida —¡Hasta luego señora Ketchum! volveremos temprano no se preocupe, se despidió mientras batía una de sus manos en señal de despidida.

—¡Si chicos! ¡Cuídense por favor! Se despedía la mujer de cabellos castaños — ¡Vaya! ¿Cómo supo que les recomendaría aquello? ¡Que linda chica! Cada vez esto más convencida que ella es perfecta para Ash! aunque tiene su carácter, pero eso es bueno, ya que ella podría cuidar de mi hijo cuando yo falte, será una esposa perfecta, obviando que no sabe cocinar pero yo me encargaré de enseñarle, ven Mrs. Mime vamos a terminar de hacer la limpieza —Diciendo esto ambos se dirigieron nuevamente a sus labores.

OoOoOoO

—¡Que hermoso lugar escogiste Ash! ¡Me encanta! —Expresó la pelirroja mientras observaba emocionada el bellísimo paisaje con grandes y frondosos árboles —¡Oh mira un pequeño riachuelo, esta es la mejor cita que he tenido! ¡Muchas gracias Ash!

—Sabía que te encanta…ría ¿Cómo que la mejor cita? ¿Pues cuantas citas has tenido antes? —Le interrogó denotando en su pregunta un poco de enojo.

—Ninguna, solo lo dije porque creo que esta por ser la primera será muy especial —Dijo esto mientras colocaba sus brazos detrás su espalda y caminaba hacia el acercándose muy felizmente.

—Ya veo, creí que…—Comentó el moreno más aliviado mientras la observaba tomando de la canasta un mantel y un tapper grande que contenía algunos de los alimentos que iban a degustar —Ven ya vi el lugar perfecto para colocar nuestras cosas, allí —Indicó un árbol copioso cerca del arroyuelo.

—Lo que mande señorita Waterflower —Respondió el pelinegro siguiendo a su hermosa novia, quien llevaba un hermoso vestido rosa pastel que le legaba debajo de las rodillas, vestido que había sido elegido por la madre de Ash espacialmente por esta ocasión, ella había acompañado a Misty a comprar ropa para su cita con Ash, Delia había quedado fascinada con aquel vestido que la pelirroja se había probado y le quedaba de maravilla, aunque la chica no estaba muy convencida ya que este no era su estilo de todas maneras aceptó ponérselo a pedido de la mujer, porque ella no podía negarle nada a la mamá del chico que más amaba en el mundo —La joven ojos esmeralda tendió el mantel y luego junto con el pelinegro procedieron a sacar las demás cosas de la canasta para después disfrutar de los deliciosos platillos que les había preparado la madre de Ash ya que Misty era un desastre para la cocina y no querían arriesgarse.

—¿Y bien Mist, te gustó? —Dijo el joven terminaba el ultimo bocado de sándwich que llevaba en sus manos.

—Ya te lo dije es un lugar hermoso, me encantó venir aquí contigo —Dijo tomando un sorbo de su copa mientras desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado, tratando de evitar que sus mejillas se enrojecieran.

— ¡Misty mírame! —Se acercó hacia donde se encontraba la pelirroja, tomándola del mentón y obligándola a que lo mirara —Misty yo quería… pedirte oficialmente que fueras mi novia—tomó la mano derecha de ella, metió su mano a su bolsillo su bolsillo y de su interior sacó un anillo que colocó en el dedo anular de la pelirroja, lo cual la dejó atónita por un momento.

— ¿Misty? —Pronunció Ash pasando una de sus manos frente a su rostro.

—¡Claro que si Ash! si quiero ser tu novia, se abalanzó contra el pelinegro para abrazarlo, logrando que ambos cayeran quedando frente a frente —El pelinegro no pudo aguantar más y posó sus labios sobre los de la pelirroja, uniéndose en un dulce y cálido beso, así permanecieron hasta que la falta de aire los hizo separarse, ambos juntaron sus frentes aún con los ojos cerrados, querían grabar en sus mentes aquel acontecimiento tan especial.

—¡Te Amo Misty! —Pronunció el moreno, obteniendo una respuesta inmediata —¡Yo también te amo Ash! —Ambos abrieron los ojos y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios —¿regresamos a tu casa? —Enunció la muchacha, tomando las cosas y las fue colocando dentro de la canasta.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Ash un poco exaltado observando las acciones de su novia.

—Porque le prometimos a tu mamá que no tardaríamos ¿acaso lo olvidaste? Y ya el sol no tarda en esconderse —Le contestó haciéndole señas para que se levantara para poder acomodar el mantel —Bien todo esta listo ¿nos vamos? —Eh, si claro vámonos —Ash tomó la canasta de las manos de Misty y ambos se dirigieron muy felices por haber pasado el mejor día de su vida.

FIN


End file.
